


Small Moments

by PilferingApples



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilferingApples/pseuds/PilferingApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some happier moments in Fantine's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobbiewickham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiewickham/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> For Roberta, who asked for Fantine Being Happy, which is definitely something we need more of always! 
> 
> I know the obvious thing for that is her with Cosette, but I like to think she had some fun earlier, too--even as a kid living on the street, and definitely when she was having her farm days.


End file.
